memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
2376
Events * The USS Excalibur is destroyed. Mark McHenry uses his powers to slow down time, buying the crew time to reach the escape pods. *The Klingon Defense Force introduces the ''Chancellor''-class starship * Mark McHenry is seemingly killed in a confrontation with the Beings. In reality, his astral self is unable to affect reality, and he helps Woden to imprison the other Beings. Before he dies, Woden transfers his power to McHenry. *Jake Sisko works in the archaeological dig in B’hala and learns about the Prophecy of the Avatar. *April: Istani Reyla is murdered on Deep Space 9. *Kira Nerys is declared Attainted after uploading Ohalu’s prophecies to the Bajoran com net. *The Gateways Crisis *June: Liro Kavi moves to Deep Space Nine, to work in the security department. *The USS Defiant takes a three month voyage of Exploration in the Gamma Quadrant * July: Jake Sisko finds Opaka Sulan and leads her to the Eav’oq homeworld, reviving that people from their stasis. Simultanously, the Idran system is moved three light-years, to the mouth of the wormhole. * The Cardassian Institute Of Art donates Ziyal’s paintings to the people of Bajor. They are displayed on Deep Space 9, although a fair number are damaged in an act of vandalism. *August: First Minister Shakaar Edon is assassinated and the Parasite plot is uncovered. *The Bajoran Parasite Crisis *29 September: Bajor is admitted into the Federation *An alleged Orion Syndicate boss named Malic is rumored to have died. (Articles of the Federation (novel)) * The Romulan Star Empire comes under attack from the Watraii. * Fabian Stevens and Domenica Corsi spend the night together. * 31 December: Kira Nerys is stabbed through the heart by Taran’atar and undergoes emergency surgery. * Admiral Pavel Chekov is believed killed in a transporter accident. Promotions and transfers *Captain Elizabeth Shelby *Commander Sonya Gomez is assigned to the [[USS da Vinci|USS da Vinci]]. *Lieutenant Commander Mor glasch Tev is recruited to the Starfleet Corps of Engineers and assigned to the USS da Vinci as second officer *Lieutenant Commander Christine Vale becomes the ''Enterprise''-E's security chief *''Voyager's'' "Hazard Team" is formed. Newly-promoted Lieutenant Foster commands Alpha Squad, Ensign (later Lieutenant (jg)) Alexander Munro is second-in-command, and Crewman Juliet Jurot serves as medic. Ensign Elizabeth Laird serves on Beta Squad. *Korban is admitted to Starfleet Academy *Major Kira Nerys enters Starfleet along with most of the rest of the Bajoran Militia and is promoted to Captain. *Soleta is assigned to the ''USS Excalibur''-A as science officer. Series * Star Trek: Voyager - Season Six Stories * Star Trek: Armada (TNG game, Stardate 53550.0) * N-Vector (''DS9'' comic) * Double or Nothing * Gemworld, Book One * Gemworld, Book Two * I, Q * The Quiet Place * Dark Allies * Requiem]] * Renaissance * Restoration * The Left Hand of Destiny, Book One * The Left Hand of Destiny, Book Two * "Second Star to the Right..." * "...And Straight On 'Til Morning" * ""Fear, Itself" * ""Barclay Program Nine" * Diplomatic Implausibility (''TNG'' novel) * Maximum Warp, #1: Dead Zone (TNG novel) * Maximum Warp, #2: Forever Dark (TNG novel) * Equinox (''VOY'' novel) * Star Trek: Elite Force (VOY game) * Belly of the Beast (''SCE'' eBook #1) * Fatal Error (SCE eBook #2) * Hard Crash (SCE eBook #3) * A Stitch in Time (DS9 novel) * Interphase (SCE eBooks #4-5) * Avatar, #1 & 2 (DS9 novel) * Cold Fusion (SCE eBook #6) * Invincible (SCE eBooks #7-8) * Section 31, #3: Abyss (DS9 novel) * The Riddled Post (SCE eBook #9) * Gateways, #3: Doors Into Chaos (''TNG'' novel) * Gateways, #4: Demons of Air and Darkness (''DS9'' novel) * Gateways, #5: No Man's Land (''VGR'' novel) * Gateways, #6: Cold Wars (''NF'' novel) * Horn and Ivory (''DS9'' novella in Gateways #7: What Lay Beyond) * In the Queue (''VGR'' novella in Gateways #7: What Lay Beyond) * Death After Life (NF novella in Gateways #7: What Lay Beyond) * The Other Side (TNG novella in Gateways #7: What Lay Beyond) *''Gateways'' Epilogue: Here There Be Monsters ([[Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers|''SCE]] eBook #10) * Ambush (SCE eBook #11) * Some Assembly Required (SCE eBook #12) *''Mission Gamma, Book 1:Twilight, ([[Star Trek: Deep Space Nine|''DS9]] novel) *''Divided We Fall'' ([[Star Trek: Deep Space Nine|''DS9]] and ''TNG'' Four-part Comic series)'' * No Surrender (SCE eBook #13) * Caveat Emptor (SCE eBook #14) * Past Life (SCE eBook #15) * Oaths" (''SCE eBook #16) *''Mission Gamma, Book 2:This Gray Spirit, ([[Star Trek: Deep Space Nine|''DS9]] novel) * Foundations (SCE eBooks #17-19) * Enigma Ship"(SCE eBook #20) * War Stories (SCE eBooks #21-22) * Wildfire (SCE eBooks #23-24) *''Mission Gamma, Book 3:Cathedral, ([[Star Trek: Deep Space Nine|''DS9]] novel) * Home Fires (SCE eBook #25) * Age of Unreason (SCE eBook #26) * Balance of Nature (SCE eBook #27) * Breakdowns (SCE eBook #28) * Aftermath (SCE eBook #29) *''Mission Gamma, Book 4: ''Lesser Evil, (''DS9'' novel) * Ishtar Rising (SCE eBooks #30-31) * Buying Time (SCE eBook #32) *''Rising Son'' (''DS9'' novel) *''Unity'' (''DS9'' novel) * Collective Hindsight (SCE eBooks #33-34) * The Demon (SCE eBooks #35-36) * Ring Around the Sky (SCE eBook #37) * Orphans (SCE eBook #38) * Worlds of Deep Space Nine: Trill: Unjoined (DS9 novel) * Grand Designs (SCE eBook #39) * Worlds of Deep Space Nine: Bajor: Fragments and Omens (DS9 novel) * Failsafe (SCE eBook #40) * Bitter Medicine (SCE eBook #41) * Sargasso Sector (SCE eBook #42) * Paradise Interrupted (SCE eBook #43) * Worlds of Deep Space Nine: Andor: Paradigm (DS9 novel) * Where Time Stands Still (SCE eBook #44) * The Art of the Deal (SCE eBook #45) * Spin (SCE eBook #46) * Worlds of Deep Space Nine: Ferenginar: Satisfaction is Not Guaranteed (DS9 novel) * Creative Couplings (SCE eBooks #47-48) * Small World (SCE eBook #49) * Malefictorum (SCE eBook #50) * Lost Time (SCE eBook #51) * Worlds of Deep Space Nine: Cardassia: The Lotus Flower (DS9 novel) * Identity Crisis (SCE eBook #52) * Fables of the Prime Directive (SCE eBook #53) * Security (SCE eBook #54) * Wounds (SCE eBooks #55-56) * Out of the Cocoon (SCE eBook #57) * Worlds of Deep Space Nine: The Dominion: Olympus Descending (DS9 novel) * Stone and Anvil (Star Trek: New Frontier novel) Pictures from 2376 Image:Corsi, Domenica.jpg|LtCmr Domenica Corsi Image:David Gold, Captain.jpg|Captain David Gold Image:Ensign Alexander Munro.jpg|Ensign Munro Image:P8 Blue nasat.jpg|P8 Blue, a Nasat Image:Mor glasch Tev co.jpg|LtCmr Mor glasch Tev, a Tellarite Image:Zilder Culloden.jpg|Zilder, a Bolian Category:Timeline